


Beautiful girl

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Body insecurity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Beautiful girl

You couldn’t believe he brought those two girls to the cave with him. He sat them down next to you and joined the conversation. Right now you could hear them talk among themselves.  
‘Look at her’, one said, ‘what is she even doing here?’  
At first you tried to shut them out, but the other continued: ‘She’s fat too, it’s a miracle the buttons of her pants didn’t snap yet.’  
You tried to fight the tears as a small voice in your head told you: they are right. This is why Charlie will never love you.  
You stood up and stormed out of the cave, ignoring the boys calling your name behind you.

When you reached your room at Welton, you slammed the door shut. There you were met face to face with your full length mirror.  
Fat.  
Ugly.  
Second best.  
There was the voice again, and this time, you listened to it. Tears rolled down your cheek. Suddenly you hear the door open and close behind you. In the reflection you could see the one and only Charlie Dalton.  
‘What are you doing here?’ you ask bitterly, ‘Are those two bimbo’s not enough entertainment for you?’  
He didn’t say a word as he walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you, hugging you from behind. You tried to resist leaning into his embrace, ‘Let go of me.’ I demand quietly.  
‘I sent them away’, he mumbled into your hair. Your eyes widened as he continued: ‘I heard what they said… no one talks to you like that’, at that last part his arms tightened around you, ‘Not while I’m here.’ Tears started to flow more heavily, Charlie moved to stand in front of you. He put his hands on your cheeks, whipping away your tears. ‘Don’t you listen to those girls. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve even seen.’  
He looks into your eyes and leans in, but then he stops, seeming to hesitate a little. You leaned in the rest of the way, he kissed you.  
After a while you both pulled away. ‘You are my beautiful girl, and I’ll tell you every day for the rest of our lives.’  
You smiled: ‘I love you.’  
‘I love you too, beautiful.’


End file.
